Natsu, Lucy y Nashi
by NaLufan KatyloveNaLu y Miyori
Summary: natsu y lucy tienen 13 años y el debe irse por un tiempo... lucy le da de regalo de despedida: su virginidad. 5 años mas tarde, se reencuentran lucy, natsu y ¿nashi? averiguen que pasara despues. Ayudenme con un mejor titulo, porfavor...
1. prologo

Siempre estaban juntos, desde niños. Todos sabían que se gustaban, pero ellos no sabían que era amor mutuo. El se le declaro y ella correspondio. Llevaban 2 años juntos, y fue cuando el se iba a ir por negocios junto a su padre y tal vez no se volverían a ver, y como regalo de despedida, ella le dio algo muy especial que ambos recordarían por siempre.

Natsu- dijo ella

¿Qué pasa Luce?- pregunto el pelirosado.

Antes que te vayas te quiero regalar a-algo-

¿Qué es?-

Acércate- el se acerco a ella y esta le susurro- mi virginidad-

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tu tu tu tu…- no pudo seguir porque se trabo en los tu.

Es que eso se le da a la persona que mas se ama y yo te amo a ti y se que nos volveremos a ver- pero ella pensaba que jamas se volverían a ver.

b-bueno… yo… en ese caso… acepto tu regalo… aprovechemos que tus padres salieron a un viaje de negocios y no vuelven hasta mañana-

si… por eso fue que te lo dije ahora-

y se fueron acercando para besarse, mientras se besaban el empezó a desabrochar su blusa de el uniforme de ella, luego el sostén (brazier, sujetador, etc.) y le empezó a masajear los pechos, luego empezó a jugar con su lengua en su pezón , lo fue succionando, después de con eso provocar varios gemidos por parte de ella, el empezó a quitarse el uniforme quedándose en boxers solamente, también le quito la parte que le quedaba de su uniforme a ella y quedo solamente con sus braguitas,que no duraron mucho en ese lugar ya que también se las quito. Natsu siendo el único en ropa interior, empezó a meter 2 dedos en el interior de Lucy, ella bajo su mano hacia su miembro y lo empezó a masajear, por encima de sus boxers, luego se los saco y el empezó a rozar su miembro con la intimidad de ella, para luego lentamente introducirse en ella, pero una barrera le impidió seguir, el la miro para pedir permiso para seguir y lo que ella asintió, cuando el siguió ella gimio de dolor y le corrió una pequeña lagrima, que el vio y se asusto, pero ella empezó a mover las caderas para que el siguiera, y asi estuvieron hasta que ella empezó a llegar al climax, empezó a contraerse haciendo que el también llegara al climax, dejando su liquido en el interior de ella, se separaron quedandose acostados en la cama de ella, el los tapo con la sabana y descansaron un rato.

Natsu-

¿Qué pasa?-

Prométeme que no le haras esto a nadie mas que a mi, solo si te casas con otra persona-

Te lo prometo- y asi se quedaron dormidos. Durmieron casi 2 horas hasta que el se levanto, le pidió la ducha, se vistió, la beso y se fue.

Ella se levanto en cuanto el se fue, se baño, se puso pijama, cambio las sabanas que estaban con su sangre, las lavo, y se fue a dormir.

Al dia siguiente, que era el dia en que Natsu se despedia de todos, también era el ultimo dia de clases para todos, después de clases, se fueron a un café, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Lisanna, Juvia, Erza, Jellal y Wendy, para despedirse bien de el pelirosa.

Flamita, te extrañaremos por aca, a pesar que se que volveras cuando seas mayor de edad o quizás antes, estaremos siempre aca- dijo Gray.

Natsu si no te atreves a volver, te castrare- dijo Erza.

Yo le haría caso- dijo Jellal.

Natsu –san espero volverte a ver, después de todo eres como un hermano para mi- dijo una pequeña Wendy.

Juvia extrañara a Natsu-san, porque Juvia volverá a tener rival de amor sin usted- dijo la peliazul.

Natsu, yo cuidare de tu novia y me asegurare que no tenga a otro chico que no seas tu- dijo Lisanna- mas bien yo y mira-nee nos ocuparemos-

Etto… Natsu… yo…- se sonrojo.

No tienes que decir nada Luce… ayer ya lo hablamos todo "aunque sin palabras"- lo ultimo lo pensó.

¡Hi!- dijo Lucy.

Asi se fueron todos y Natsu y Lucy se iban por el mismo camino, ya que eran vecinos.

Natsu… yo se que te vas mañana y a pesar que tenemos 13 años quisiste hacer "eso" conmigo, aun cuando yo te lo pedi… para ti… ¿Cómo se sintió?- pregunto Lucy.

Yo… también era mi primera vez y me asuste cuando empezaste a sangrar, pero después recordé lo que nos dijeron en clases sobre ese tema y supe que era normal y segui- respondio el- en verdad me gusto, pero solo me gustaría hacerlo contigo… esta es tu casa, nos vemos mañana-

Hasta mañana… recuerda que me voy a ir a despedir de ti… adiós Natsu- dijo Lucy para luego entrar a su casa.

Al dia siguiente, Lucy se levanto, se baño, se puso linda, y se fue a la casa de Natsu para el ultimo dia que estarían juntos, quizás en cuanto tiempo.

¡Natsu!-

¡Luce!-

Te voy a extrañar Natsu, pero se que nos volveremos a ver- dijo ella.

Si y te voy a dejar a Happy para que lo cuides- dijo el- el te ama y le pregunte si se quería quedar contigo y me dijo aye a si que te paso sus cosas y se ira a vivir contigo y plue-

Esta bien… cuidare a Happy y te voy a estrañar-

Nos vemos en unos años mi Luce-

Nos vemos en unos años mi Natsu- se besaron y el se subio al auto, ella con las cosas de Happy veía como el auto se alejaba hasta desaparecer.

Pasaron 5 años y se veía a una Lucy persiguiendo a una niña de cabellos rosados de 4 años con ojos café y muy parecida a ella, en toalla.

¡Nashi! Hoy es tu primer dia de clases y debes ponerte tu unifome escolar- dijo Lucy.

¡No quiero mami!- dijo la pequeña niña.

Entonces le dire a Wendy que no te de la muñeca que te prometio y no me vengas con que te lo prometio, porque auque te la de yo te la puedo quitar- dijo con una sonrisa.

Esta bien mamá… solo por la muñeca de Wendy- dijo Nashi empezando a vestirse.

**En otro lugar**

Volvi a mi querida Magnolia… aquí voy mi Luce- dijo una voz a la entrada de magnolia.

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Tenia ganas de escribir algo nuevo, y la idea vino a mi, seguire con los caps.**

**Nashi es obvio que es la hija de Lucy y de esa voz, pero la voz no lo sabe.**

**Dejen reviews y lean mi otra historia: confesiones de Fairy Tail, y la historia de Katylovenalu: amor de colegio.**

**Sayonara minna-san**

**Atte: NaLufan**


	2. ¡¿ella es mi hija!

**En el cap anterior**

Volvi a mi querida Magnolia… aquí voy mi Luce- dijo una voz a la entrada de magnolia.

**Cap 2: ¡¿ella es mi hija?!**

¡Nashi Dragneel! Es tu primer dia y ya te metiste en problemas… si yo no hubiera hablado con el director Makarov, que fue el director de mi antigua escuela, quizás como habrias sido castigada… eres igual a tu padre…- dijo Lucy.

Tienes razón mamá… oye ¿Por qué jamas he conocido a mi padre?- dijo la pequeña Nashi.

Porque tu padre se fue hace ya 5 años por que su padre se lo tuvo que llevar, ya que aun era menor de edad y… ¿porque no vas a ver a Ul?- dijo Lucy.

Sabes que mamá… algún dia papá volverá y lo podre conocer… me voy a ver a Ul y a Scarlet en la plaza- dijo la pequeña Nashi y se fue.

No puedo creer que Gray con Juvia y Erza con Jellal hayan echo lo mismo que yo hice, pero por lo menos con Jellal y Erza tenían 15 años, porque eran mayores que nosotros… y que todo haya pasado el mismo año… ¿sera que acaso nos sincronizamos para tener hijos?- dijo y luego se escucho el timbre de la puerta- ¡ya voy!- abrió la puerta- ¡Na-Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Volvi a Magnolia como lo prometi, pero no tengo donde quedarme y supe que te mudaste sola y pensé que seria bueno que viviéramos juntos como novios que siempre hemos sido- dijo Natsu sonrojado.

Bu-bueno… puedes vivir aquí, pero al entrar ten cuidado con las muñecas que están tiradas de mi hija- dijo Lucy.

¿Tienes una hija? Crei que no ibas a estar con nadie mas que yo- dijo deprimido Natsu.

Y no lo he hecho- se abrió la puerta.

¡mamá! Ul me invito a dormir a su casa… ¿puedo?- dijo Nashi con cara de perrito.

¡no! Tienes que pasar tiempo con tu padre- dijo Lucy.

¿padre? ¿El es mi papá?- dijo Nashi a lo que Lucy asintió.

¿quien mas podría tener tu color de pelo? – dijo Lucy- Natsu te presento a nuestra hija… Nashi Dragnel Heartfilia- los dos pelirosa se quedaron mirandose. En silencio- ¡que se abracen!-

¡a-aye!- dijeron los 2 ya abrazados.

Lucy… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenia una hija?- dijo el pelirosa- habría venido antes, o por lo menos venir a visitarla o enviarle regalos-

Porque no sabia como ibas a reaccionar y tampoco quería que se le pegara tu manera de meterte en problemas, pero lo ultimo fue imposible- dijo la rubia.

Si papi… hoy fue mi primer dia de clases y ya me meti en problemas- dijo felizmente Nashi.

¿en serio? Felicitación…- dijo pero sintió la mirada fulminante de Lucy- eso es muy malo Nashi Dragneel- se acerco a su oreja y le susurro- pero después que tu madre se desconcentre te doy un regalo, pero finge tristeza por que te castigue o algo y nosotros jamas hablamos de esto-

¡en serio! Papá malo- dijo Nashi finguiendo estar enojada, y se fue a su habitación.

¡Luceeee! ¡te extrañe demasiadooooo!- dijo Natsu abrazando a Lucy.

Yo también, pero ella me recuerda demasiado a ti y sentía como si siempre estuvieras a mi lado- dijo Lucy acercándose para besarlo.

mmmm… ¿tan parecida a mi es mi hija?-

ya te respondiste… es tu hija-

¿Cómo paso?- pregunto el pelirosado

Ya sabes como paso Natsu… 2 noches antes que te fueras…-

No quiero escuchar lo que hicimos entonces… me refiero a como pudo pasar que tan hermosa niña sea mi hija… bueno… también es hija tuya… eso me lo explica- dijo Natsu.

Tu no has estado con nadie mas que yo ¿cierto?- dijo Lucy

No… solamente tu mi Luce…- dijo Natsu, para volver a besarse.

Oigan… ¿saben que soy una niña y mi mente puede ser corrompida, cierto?- dijo Nashi.

Esta bien… tengo que decirle a Juvia que no le diga esas cosas a Ul- dijo Lucy.

¿Quién es Ul?- pregunto Natsu.

Para que te pongas al corriente: el mismo año que yo me embarace de Nashi… antes que supieran la noticia… Juvia quedo embarazada de Gray, quedando una niña llamada Ul y un niño llamado Lyon y Erza quedo embarazada de Jellal, quedando una niña llamada Scarlet… y con la imaginación de Juvia…-

Y la pervercion del cubo de hielo… es obvio que sus hijos saldrían pervertidos- termino Natsu.

Si y ella es su mejor amiga/ enemiga que le cuenta todo lo que aprende de sus padres-

Tengo que hablar con ese stripper- termino Natsu.

Ven… te mostrare nuestra habitación, para que desempaques y luego le vamos a leer a Nashi, ¿esta bien?- dijo Lucy.

Si lo dice mi Luce, claro- dijo Natsu mostrando su típica sonrisa. Asi Natsu desempacaba, mientras Nashi y Lucy guardaban las muñecas y juguetes, para luego leer un cuento… según Nashi… la cenicienta, ya que era su favorito.

**¿Qué tal?**

**Bueno los títulos están buenos, pero no va por ahí la historia… y bueno… yo no solamente pondré NaLu… también van a haber otras parejas, pero en menos cantidad… **

**Mizuki Scarlet-chan****… es que me base en los embarazos adolescentes que ha habido en mi colegio y quiese escribir de NaLu sobre un embarazo que se produjo durante la adolescencia**

**fullbuster juvia****… la verdad agradezco mucho tu comentario y el hecho que me hayas agregado a favoritos… si en verdad ha habido muchos casos de embarazos.**

**Nashi Lopez****… la verdad no lo creo… porque la idea original es que después se vayan recordando las cosas que pasaron durante esos 5 años y como asumió la maternidad Lucy… también como empezara a afectar la paternidad a Natsu…**

**Espero que sigan leyendo los demás caps.**

**Sayonara Minna-san**

**Atte. NaLufan**


	3. loke y aries

En el cap anterior:

Ven… te mostrare nuestra habitación, para que desempaques y luego le vamos a leer a Nashi, ¿esta bien?- dijo Lucy.

Si lo dice mi Luce, claro- dijo Natsu mostrando su típica sonrisa. Asi Natsu desempacaba, mientras Nashi y Lucy guardaban las muñecas y juguetes, para luego leer un cuento… según Nashi… la cenicienta, ya que era su favorito.

Cap 3: Loki y Aries

A la semana siguiente de haberse organizado como lo iban a hacer… y de haberse cambiado de casa, ya que decidieron que la casa era muy pequeña. Fueron a reunirse a un restaurant los amigos y sus hijos para dar la bienvenida a Natsu.

Estufa con patas!-dijo Gray- te presento a Ul y a Lyon- Ul era muy parecida a su madre… solo que con el pelo corto (como cuando Juvia llego al gremio), los ojos de Gray, piel blanca, y la mania de desvestirse, solo que ella solo se quitaba la parte de arriba, pero le compraron un pequeño sostén para que no se le viera nada que no se tenia que ver. Y Lyon era parecido a Gray, solo que el color de pelo de juvia y su "gran" imaginación.

Stripper!... primero: tu ropa… segundo: Ul es hermosa y Lyon va a ser un segundo stripper- dijo Natsu alegre de ver a sus amigos de nuevo y con hijos- pero suerte que tiene a Juvia para que les enseñe modales…

Natsu!- dijo Erza- ella es Scarlet y estoy esperando a un varoncito llamado Simon- dijo orgullosa de ellos.

Que hermosa! Espero que el niño sea tan lindo como su hermana, tu y Jellal- dijo Natsu

Después de haber visto a los hijos de sus amigos… presentarse a ellos y disfrutar un rico almuerzo… se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa se vieron dos figuras… una masculina y una femenina… el chico era mas o menos de 20 años, pelo naranjo, traje y lentes… la chica tenia mas o menos la misma edad, pelo rosado, vestido blanco corto y unos guantes… ambos parecían de la alta sociedad.

Loke?/Aries?- dijeron lucy y Natsu al mismo tiempo.

Hola Lucy- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

Hola leo- dijo Lucy con un tono de desagrado.

Te he dicho que me llames Loke… recuerdas cuando salíamos.

Ustedes salían?- pregunto Natsu.

Eso no te tiene que preocupar Natsu-san… yo sere suya, como en hargeon- dijo con voz sexy- sumimasen- termino por decir abrazandolo.

Suéltame! Yo no he tenido nada contigo- dijo enojado Natsu.

Tio Loke… dejese de molestar… mamá y papá al fin están juntos, no quiero que peleen y quiero un hermanito, no medio hermano- definitivamente les iba a prohibir a Nashi juntarse mucho con Ul- mejor será que se vayan a sus casas y ni se les ocurra decir que no tienen y vinieron a quedarse a nuestra casa, porque esa excusa ya la escuche millones de veces de parte de la abuela Layla y no quiero polizones en mi casa!- su voz sono a la de erza.

a-aye- y los dos se fueron corriendo.

Tuviste novio/novia mientras yo me fui/tu te fuiste y rompiste nuestra promesa- dijeron al unisono la pareja.

Les explicare adentro- dijo Nashi jalándolos adentro de la casa.

**Que tal?**

**Me salio corto, porque tengo sueño y falta de inspiración de este fanfic… será cortito**

**Sayonara minna-san**

**Atte.: nalufan**


End file.
